


Night After Night

by JRW9699



Series: That's Life [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRW9699/pseuds/JRW9699
Summary: When all is said and done, when the heroes have retreated from the streets and from the skies, when the world lays quiet, Oliver Queen and Kara Danvers come home to each other… (AU SuperArrow)





	Night After Night

**Author's Note:**

> This one exists in a universe of plot convenience, the only thing that matters is that Oliver and Kara are a couple, anything else is just a bonus. Yes, it’s sappy and fluffy, and there’s barely a plot but I needed something that was just sunshine and rainbows for a change to remind myself that life doesn’t always suck.

“Is that smoke?”

“It never comes out, I’ve spent like an hour in the shower and that stuff is still in my hair!” Kara exclaimed, collapsing onto the bed beside Oliver.

Glancing across at his girlfriend, Oliver couldn’t help but to grin in satisfaction. Her usual bright blonde hair was dark and damp from the shower, and splayed out along her pillow, her face pulled into a scowl as she sulked. Her skin still glistened a little from the shower, her body wrapped only in a towel, her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths of frustration. The full smell of smoke washed over Oliver's senses, and he couldn’t help but to recoil a little from it.

“You don’t have to help every one of the emergency services, Kara.” Oliver smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head. “The whole world isn’t going to collapse just because Supergirl takes a night off.”

“It could.” Kara shot back, doing her best to glare at Oliver.

It didn’t suit her at all, Kara was terrible at fake angry, Oliver knew that all too well. Kara wasn’t a great actress, it was a miracle that her secret identity hadn’t been blown already, but when she tried to pretend to be mad at him or any of their friends her acting got even worse. When she was genuinely angry…that was scary, and Oliver had been on the receiving end of her anger more than once, but Kara’s fake angry was almost cute. So, the glare she was attempting to give him was just endearing.

“No, it won’t.” Oliver smiled, pulling the covers down and beckoning for Kara to get into the bed with him.

The Kryptonian readily agreed, shifting quickly from the edge of the bed to Oliver side, instinctively wrapping her arm around his chest as she curled up against him. Pulling the covers back up, Oliver let his arm curl around Kara, hand resting on her shoulder and pulling her into him a little more. The two drifted into silence for a moment, just enjoying the presence of the other as Oliver's thumb unconsciously brushed back and forth on her shoulder and Kara traced the scars on his torso with the tips of her fingers.

“So, what was it that demanded Supergirl fly away during a Game of Thrones marathon?” Oliver asked after a few moments.

Because yes, she had finally managed to guilt him into watching Game of Thrones. Between the island, then being The Green Arrow, the mayor, and Kara’s boyfriend, plus maintaining some semblance of a social life, Oliver had very little time for television. Of course, that had been unacceptable to Kara, and almost as soon as they had become official almost a year ago she had been set on getting him to binge watch every “ _important_ ” show from the last decade or so. Then, Oliver had convinced Kara to move in with him and it had gotten so much worse.

Game of Thrones was just the latest in a long line.

“A fire.” Kara answered simply, her fingers continuing to absentmindedly run along his chest.

Oliver let out a small chuckle. “I guessed. What was on fire?”

“An apartment building.”

Two short answers in a row, Oliver knew when Kara was trying to hide something. The Kryptonian was well aware of how bad she was at lying, so when she was forced to do it she always did her best to just say as little as possible. It was almost as obvious the lie itself.

“And why did that need Supergirl’s help? I have it on good authority that Star City’s fire department is pretty well funded.” Oliver smirked.

Looking down at Kara, Oliver saw her lightly biting at her bottom lip. After a few seconds Kara shifted herself around, looking up at Oliver with her best puppy dog eyes.

“There was a puppy someone had left behind.”

The smile that overtook Oliver's face was one that he couldn’t have suppressed even if he had wanted to. Only Kara would take off from their apartment in the dead of night to save a puppy from a burning building, a puppy that likely would have been saved by the SCFD, Oliver did have a well-earned faith in his fire department after all. Still, it was something so pure, so innocent, and so absolutely Kara that Oliver couldn’t help but to love her all the more for it.

“Kara Zor-El,” Oliver smiled, knowing how much she loved being called by her Kryptonian name. “I love you.”

Kara’s face lit up at that, and Oliver was sure her expression now mirrored his own.

“I love you too, Oliver Queen.”

_XXX_

“He’s a jerk.” Kara spoke looking across at Oliver, who was laid shirtless beside her. “You’ll be fine without him.”

Her boyfriend just responded with an irritated sigh. Kara couldn’t help but to feel sympathetic to Oliver's struggles, being the mayor of an entire city was a tasking job at the best of times, and he was having a particularly bad week. Much like when she had worked for Cat, Kara could see in Oliver the constant mask put up around people to convince them that there was nothing wrong, that being in charge of something so vast and powerful was an easy job. In private, and mostly unlike Cat, Oliver was more open (or as open as Oliver Queen was capable of being) about the stress he was under.

His latest crisis was his (former) Commissioner of the Department of Health, a man by the name of Christopher Taub, who had handed in his resignation letter, citing that he wanted to return to practicing medicine. In theory, it seemed noble and Oliver had accepted, understanding that the man wanted to be able to help people as a doctor rather than sitting in an office and making executive decisions all day. That had been three days ago.

Jump to the afternoon just gone, and Oliver had held a press conference to discuss education funding, when he’d been hit by a reporter alleging that Dr. Taub had returned to his former practice not to help people but for the bigger pay check. The press had a field day with that one, all sorts of ridiculous claims that Oliver wasn’t able to keep his staff in line, or that he was underpaying them and embezzling the excess to re-start the Queen fortune, or any other ridiculous slander they could come up with.

Oliver, being who he was, had asked Dr. Taub to his office to confront him about the rumours…which had been confirmed, Taub was leaving for a bigger pay check.

Bastard.

She said that not because of the moral dubiousness of it, but because it was the reason her boyfriend was in such a foul mood.

“You’ll get through this, Oliver,” Kara began, rolling onto her side to face her boyfriend. “You always do.”

With a heavy sigh Oliver folded both of his hands behind his head, turning to look at her as he did.

“I don’t want to have to get through this, Kara. I’m sick of having to fight off the press at every corner. I can’t do anything in office without someone fighting me on it.”

“Hey,” Kara spoke incredulously, giving Oliver a light smack on his arm. “Not all journalists are soulless.”

A warm smile crossed his lips at that, and Kara couldn’t have been more thankful for it. “Well you’re a pretty rare exception.”

Kara couldn’t help but to smile herself at the loving way Oliver had said that. He had a knack for it, one that surprised a lot of the people that they knew. Most everyone who knew the real Oliver thought he was an insufferable hard ass most of the time, a hard ass who was caring but in his own unique way. When they were together though, company or not, Oliver had the potential to turn into a hopeless romantic, and it was ridiculously endearing.

“I’m gonna talk to Miss Grant tomorrow.” Kara spoke, reaching out unconsciously with one hand to lightly run her fingers along Oliver's chest. “I think some goodwill from CatCo. should sort out the nonsense from the Star City gossip columns.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Oliver began. “I’ve always hated the idea of using our relationship to get good press.”

“You’re not using our relationship for anything, Oliver.” Kara smiled at him, she had known from the beginning how much Oliver wanted to avoid anything that could be spun by his opposition as a conflict of interest. Despite being told by his advisors’ numerous times that having a girlfriend who was a reporter was a useful asset, Oliver had refused. The truth was, Cat had been angling for a story on Oliver's administration since he’d been elected, but Kara had asked her to hold off. “Miss Grant had been asking me to get her an exclusive with you for ages, she likes you Oliver, she just wants to help, and so do I.”

The look that came over Oliver's face was one of adoration, pride, and shock all at the same time.

“Kara Zor-El,” She had heard him say her name a hundred times, but every time was like the first time, and she loved that way it sounded coming from Oliver. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Oliver Queen.”

_XXX_

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy before.”

Oliver couldn’t help but to smile as he heard her say that. Kara was curled into his left side, arm thrown over his chest and a leg over his thighs, waves of red light from the solar lamps washing over them both and giving their naked bodies a strange glow.

Well…naked wasn’t exactly right.

“I know how you feel.” Oliver smiled, reaching down to take Kara’s hand in his own, and lifting it enough so he could admire the ring that was now adorned there.

His thumb absentmindedly ran back and forth against Kara’s skin as the two revelled in each other’s company. He had finally proposed, and it had been…significantly less of a disaster than he had expected, though it wasn’t unjustified for Oliver to anticipate his plans going off the rails. Thankfully, the proposal had been perfect, not a single hitch in his plan.

“Oliver Queen, you are incredible.” Kara beamed up at him, and Oliver couldn’t resist the urge to lean down and place a kiss against her lips.

It was brief, just the lightest touch of their lips, practically nothing compared to their kisses the previous hour or so. Yet still there was so much emotion in it, so much electricity zipping between them.

“You’re not too bad yourself, _Super_ girl.” Oliver grinned at her, ignoring the teasing way Kara rolled her eyes at him.

With a contented sigh, Oliver wrapped his arm around Kara, pulling her naked body flush against his own. The desire to have her closer to him was a burning one, one he knew that Kara shared. Just having her there, her head resting on his chest, their hands intertwined, bodies pressed together, it was perfect, and Oliver could think of only one thing that would have made it better.

“Kryptonian soil.” Oliver said distractedly, his mind running ahead of his filter for once. At the bemused look Kara shot him, he continued. “When you fought Maxy…Mixis…”

“Mxyzptlk?”

“…the imp from the Nth Dimension…”

“ _5 th_ Dimension.”

“…you said you wanted to get married on Kryptonian soil, at The Fortress. Is that…” Oliver looked down, meeting Kara’s eyes. “Is that something you’d want for us?”

There was something in them, her brilliant blue eyes, that Oliver almost couldn’t place. It was close to when she spoke of Krypton, a sadness, a longing, a yearning for a world that she could no long be a part of. Somehow, there was an odd joy in them too, and a hint of tears teased at her eyes. He couldn’t truly understand what she was feeling, Oliver knew that. He was offering her something, a chance to be closer to her home than she had been able to be for such a long time, to observe the traditions of her own people and not the customs of a world that was, to her at least, alien.

Earth was her home _now_ , that he knew, Kara liked to bring that up a lot, especially with the anti-alien climate the planet seemed to be trapped in. Though that didn’t mean it’s traditions and customs were hers too, Kara had been raised on Krypton long enough for that to be true. So as much as Oliver knew that he couldn’t understand what his fiancé was feeling, he could at the least appreciate it.

“Oliver, I…I…” Kara couldn’t seem to put her thoughts into words, her mouth moving without any sound coming out, tears still poking at the corners of her eyes.

For lack of any way to put it, Kara simply wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and pulled him down into a deep, passionate kiss. Oliver responded in kind, completely unable to stop from seeing the fireworks that he would always see when Kara kissed him like that. A little cliché, he knew that much, but it was true nonetheless. After a few moments like that, how long it really was neither of them could tell, Oliver pulled away, Kara might’ve had super lungs, but he was only mortal.

Looking down at his fiancé with a bright smile, he spoke. “Kara Zor-El, I love you.”

“I love you too, Oliver Queen.”

_XXX_

“What happened?” Kara asked, bounding up from the bed and rushing to Oliver.

He was limping, because of course her fiancé was limping.

Oliver had told her that he would be late home, there was something in the city that required his attention, but certainly didn’t need Supergirl’s involvement. It always bugged Kara a little when he ruled her out of his operations in Star City, but she understood that sometimes fighting crime “required a scalpel not a wrecking ball”, as Oliver had put it long before they were even together. Things for The Green Arrow were different than they were for Supergirl, Kara knew that. They fought for different missions, in different ways, against different forces, even if the goal was always the same; save people.

Nights like this were the ones she always hated; when Oliver came home with some new bruise, gunshot or stab wound, a limp, his arm in a cast, it always reminded her how fragile humans were. Not that she ever lost any of her faith in him. Oliver was, despite his belief to the contrary, one of the best of them all. He didn’t have any powers, just his wits and his skills, yet he still fought alongside those of them that had superpowers and against enemies that, at least on paper, he should have stood no chance against. He inspired that same bravery and loyalty in his team, and it was just one of the reasons Kara had fallen for him.

“It’s nothing.” Oliver brushed off Kara’s fussing as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, hissing a little as he massaged his injured leg.

“Oliver Jonas Queen,” Kara spoke sternly, putting her hands on her hips in her usual Supergirl pose (though she realised it might be having less effect given she was in her duck print pyjamas). “Tell me what happened.”

Looking up at her Oliver smiled, and Kara could’ve sworn he was trying to mask a laugh.

“I’m fine, just…Sampson got a few lucky kicks in, fighting someone who doesn’t feel pain is an uphill battle.” He sighed, laying back on the bed.

“When are you,” Kara began with a smile, climbing onto the bed and straddling his hips. “Going to accept that you’re not immortal?” She finished, leaning down to place a chaste kiss to Oliver's lips.

Humming in approval, Oliver grinned up at her. “As soon as you accept that my chocolate pecan pie is better than Eliza’s.”

At that Kara shot upright, though still straddling his hips, her lips pressing into a stern line. “You take that sacrilege back right now, Oliver Queen.” 

With a baritone laugh Oliver propped himself up so that he was again face-to-face with Kara. “I think that pain in my leg must be worse than I realised, clearly it’s making me say crazy things.”

“Mm-hm,” Kara hummed sceptically as Oliver leant in for a peck against her lips. “Clearly. Well I think,” Kara trailed off, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You could use a soak in the bath to help that leg of yours, before you say something you’ll really regret.”

“One condition,” Oliver smirked, and Kara already knew what he was going to ask. “You get in with me, somehow I think that’ll help the pain.”

“Really?” Kara matched his smirk with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh yeah.”

“Fine, but _only_ to help your leg.” Kara did her best to sound reluctant.

“Perfect.” Oliver leant forward to press another kiss to her lips. “Kara Zor-El, I love you.”

“I love you too, Oliver Queen.”

_XXX_

They were married.

Kara could hardly believe it. They were married. Not only that, they were married and laying in the bed in a penthouse suite of a 5 Star hotel in Paris.

Did she mention they were married?

It was the only thought that was going through her mind, round and round, everything else just bounced off. Even after the beautiful ceremony at The Fortress, the surprise flight and honeymoon to Paris, and the hours they had spent in that very bed together, Kara couldn’t focus on any of the details other than that they were really married.

A smile on her face wider than any she had ever smiled before, Kara took a few slow breaths, calming herself as her mind ran over the events of the day. Most of their friends had come to The Fortress, even The Legends had managed to turn up. Kal-El had delivered the majority of the ceremony in Kryptonian, which Oliver had gone out of his way to learn the previous few months and could now speak with a pretty impressive degree of fluidity for a human, though Kara shouldn’t have been surprised. Diggle had finished up, conducting the parts needed for it to be a legally binding wedding as far as Earth was concerned. Given the need to hide where the ceremony had taken place from the rest of the world, Oliver had decided that he would tell the press they had opted for a private ceremony in Europe. Sure, his reputation might take a hit or two for eloping, but it was worth it for them both.

Then, Oliver had surprised her with Paris. He’d been secretive about the details of the honeymoon, insisting that he wanted it to be a surprise for her, and Kara hadn’t been disappointed. They had the hotel room for two weeks, and Kara knew that they would spend most of that time without even leaving it. As much as she did want to go sightseeing, she wanted Oliver even more.

“I can hear you thinking,” Oliver chuckled, Kara’s head bouncing a little where it rested on his chest. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“I’m just…” Kara struggled to find the words as she shifted to look up at her husband. “This is perfect, it’s everything I want…you are everything I want.”

With a smile on his lips Oliver spoke. “You have me, Kara, forever.”

A smile to match his, Kara leant up to press a lingering kiss to her husband’s lips. “Oliver Queen, I love you.”

“I love you too, Kara Zor-El Queen.”


End file.
